Carden Maldor
Carden Maldor (Beautiful Refuge) is the home country of Leila DawnEyes and Ash Brield from the Jungle Campaign. Citizens of Carden Maldor are referred to as Maldorians. History Carden Maldor is a wealthy connection of feudal farming communities. They have a strong agricultural history and were the source of much of Old Kelmarth's olive oil and wines. With good harbours, and good soil the people spread themselves out. The nobles who rule the land can trace their lineage back to the royal families of Kelmarth who established "country homes" here during the golden age of Kelmarth. During the empire's collapse though these families fled to Carden Maldor and settled permanently. Culture Class and gender roles are very important in Carden Maldor. Your station is determined by your birth and your station dictated what life choices are available to you. "Climbing the ladder" is not normally an option. The nobles are often local celebrities and well supported by their peasant folk though their interactions are often extremely limited. Nobles enjoy fine dining, exquisit music, gardening, hawking, and hunting. The lower classes and artisans are hardworking and value beauty and quality in their work. Poverty and a poor standard of living are common however even for talented artisans due to high taxes and a lack of artisan guilds. The town of Nosirion has a unique situation as the ruling House Nosirion married a common woman of exceptional beauty. Noisirion's neighbours however consider it a curse from the gods that after this marriage Nosirion became a smuggling den dominated by warring crime lords. Lord Nosirion earns substantial income from the criminal activity in his town but his neighbours look on with disdain at his eroded ethics. Signal Towers Very significant to Carten Maldor's might as a nation is their signal towers. These towers burn wood, coal and oil (often rendered whale fat) at the tops of tall towers surrounded by shutters and flags. During the day often flags are sufficient to send encrypted messages to nearby watch towers. But at night the fires burn and they can continue to send messages faster than any carrier bird and cheaper than magic. Shutters surround the fires and the opening and closing of the shutters causes other towers to see a blinking light in the distance. This blinking corresponds to letters which are then decrypted by the recipient using their special Code Turners. This latest and newest coded message system was invented by Master Cruben 14 years ago. Religion Ilmater is the chief deity of the common people of Carden Maldor as he represents compassion and charity. The priests try to comfort and provide for the week and vulnerable in Carden Maldor society. They often act as local judges or councillors and encourage others to be fair in their dealings with others regardless of rank or gender. However they also institutionally support the status quo and often re-interpret their messages for the nobles they seek to please. There is a small faction of anarchist worshipers however who see material wealth as the root of evil in Carden Maldor and so seek to destroy nobles personal wealth or steal and redistribute it to those in need. They identify themselves as The Red Cord. Other deities exist in the pantheon as well. The Wife and children of Ilmater primarily. A form of superstitious mysticism is very popular with the Maldoran nobles whereby they believe beautiful objects contain a spirit that if kept tidy and happy brings good fortune while letting one's treasures tarnish brings bad luck. Jewelry, carvings, paintings and even entire gardens are often viewed this way. Geography Carden Maldor is a steep hilly dry country. Where there is sufficient rain and fresh water, vineyards and orchards are planted and tended by the common folk. The lands across the mountains to the south are sparsely inhabited and filled with many dangerous creatures. In the jungle campaign, Maldorans are settling the Black Heart Jungle looking to get timber, make pasture and establish new trades and revenue streams back home. Category:Place Category:Nation Category:The Jungle Campaign